User talk:MatthewB
Contribution Award Templates http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MarcD Now you can go ahead and award people who have contributed to the wiki! Yeah, should protect it -- it's now stealable content. I should think so. I like the new format, but the bronze star looks funny; working on new colours. You should request that Joe post something on his profile in the wiki that states this. Then it can be easily referenced at the top of the fish page and people won't question it. Joe clearly does own the copyright to the images (including the ones of the hidden fish) and he should just state how he will allow them to be used here. Please block 124.176.85.42 for defacing 'Skills' page, specifically the Scuba Fishing License skill. --MarcD 09:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Please delete the following page: | Rubies?! whats that! and bar 99.190.128.244 from creating pages. --MarcD 09:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 13:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) How to report a player issue? Hi Matthew, Sorry to bother you with this one, but I don't know where to take it, or where to suggest the user does. while her daily tourney totals show, she isn't shown a monthly ranking anywhere. (funny thing - until a few days ago I couldn't find mine, either - I thought it was normal!). Here's the thread URL - tourney issue. The next question, of course, is where should things like this that remain unresolved be reported? I've been hanging about the boards a bit, answering questions as I can & going through the Wiki, using it to learn both the Wiki & gameplay basics. Again, sorry to bother you with it! Tania 13:03, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Apparently she did first report it on the boards back in early February, but didn't receive any response - so is there nothing else she can do? Hope that Joe comes accross her post? Sure, will add an issues page to the Help section - can you suggest a template that would make it easy for folks not familar with Wiki's? Am thinking something like a brief "this is what the page is for", write your issue 'here'. Or should I just go looking *grin* Tania 13:51, 24 February 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar We really should update this. Let me know if you need help with how it works. Cary Bass * talk 00:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) IP Ban Another one for you: 76.203.4.168 removed, replaced with rubbish - Fish - Ice Ice Miny Tania Done :) --MatthewB 03:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I'm sick of IP Address 124.190.146.35 vandalizing the Monthly Tournament page. All his edits were junk. The most recent edit(imputing junk points): http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Monthly_Tournament&oldid=5830 MarcD 09:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Done --MatthewB 09:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Not sure if this is Banworthy, but it definitely needs looking into. (The two edits made to The Fish of Sans Culpra) IP Adress: 99.230.50.237 MarcD 15:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Yep. Banned. Watch out for 218.186.12.217. Defaced page twice then cleaned it up. MarcD 13:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Updating MediaWiki I've left you some notes on the MediaWiki pages to update the sidebar. If you replace MediaWiki:Sidebar with the text I provided in MediaWiki talk:Sidebar; then replace MediaWiki:Watercoolor-url with the text I provided in MediaWiki talk:Watercooler-url and finally replace MediaWiki:Watercoolor with the text I provided in MediaWiki talk:Watercooler. This will replace one line with a link to the Water Cooler and remove the other two lines. Cary Bass * talk 21:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Captain Trips & FAQ Linked the FAQ to Captain Trips page (though it still shows as orphaned, darn it!) - wondering if removing FAQ sects 7 & 7.1 would reduce clutter, since the info is on main capt trip page. Thoughts? Another thought - collecting all the trips info (captain, crew, slacker captain etc etc under one main page same way as the fishies have been done. Tania 03:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Please delete my errors. Was attepting to copy over some data I had created on a different wiki. But for some reason it was not copying correctly...here are the links if you would please delete them. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Userbox http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/User:Reported/Template talk:Userbox http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/User:Reported/Template:Blank http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/User:Reported/Template:Userbox/Section http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/User:Reported/Template:Userbox :Reported <T• •P]> 02:24, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :: You want me to delete all those? :: --MatthewB 06:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Fish Images Page I noticed you deleted the Fish Images page. Wasn't this the one with Joe's note saying not to post the revealed images? This seemed like the perfect thing to have on the wiki. The owner of the copyright expressing his allowed use. If that was the page could you put it back, so people "believe" that's how Joe wants it. If not, sorry I'm confused. BrianGreen 12:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) : The Fish Images page initially had all the fish images on it, however when Joe noticed the images he removed them and left that note you saw. Within the last week somebody changed the page and placed about 20 or so fish images on the page. I figured that a page named fish images would provoke people to put the images back on the wiki so I deleted the page. The note Joe left was not meant to be permanent. He mainly left it for us contributors to read so we know what his intentions were. :Thanks, :MatthewB 12:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Makes sense. It would be nice if we could put the note back on and protect the page. That way any new contributors will be aware of why it has been done this way. BrianGreen 17:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki Improvements I revamped the main page so the 'Community' and 'Forum' sections can be taken off the sidebar. I'm also planning on starting a survey (for people on the discussion boards) and creating a FW timeline. Let me know what you think. MarcD 06:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :This is one of those times I'm a leetle concerned about offending, hopefully commenting here isn't inappropriate, if so, my apologies. :Is it worth moving general wiki improvement/navigation discussions to the main page talk, or even perhaps starting to use the community portal discussion page after all? (heh, happy to re-edit it!). There's obviously a few of us working on similar things. Reported made suggestions, You've both done layout stuff & Matthew and I talked about me working on organising the Help, Watercooler & Community pages so they made more sense. Being a newbie here, I don't really know how you all get together and work stuff like this out. There's obviously some great ideas floating around and I'm finding it difficult to piece them together and work out where what I'm working on 'fits' without going against others' or general plans and getting in the way rather than contributing. But again, maybe its just the newb thing :-/ :One thing - not sure about the direct 'helping out'/page title link. I'm assuming that's how the Help talk:Searching page came about - not sure what to do with that one. Admittedly haven't finished working on it, but Ive clearly haven't yet made the Help Desk obvious enough! Also still not sure on a Forum page heading itself - maybe it's just me, but I think it's going to be easily confused with the fb discussion board. :Tania 14:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::I made some notes as to how to adjust the Sidebar above, at Updating MediaWiki. You can build on that to understand how to modify the sidebar. Cary Bass * talk 03:50, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Deckhand Seetings I need to use the setting to activate deckhand Im in Australia and i know we are ahead in day and time in here, as facebook is an american site. I dont know what days i need to click in the settings so that i am able to go night fishing using the deckhand settings. It is Friday 20th of March... Australia What actual dates do i need to click as this site is one day behind me n time? (U.S.A) I need to set for saturday and sunday (Australian) as i wont be able to log on. Therefor what actual days do i click on my calendar on the deckhand calendar? my name is jena robins : Answered this one in Forum:Help. Tried to politely reccommend posting in only one place to reduce confusion. Perhaps we could make up a template text for this, with directions to Forum Help, talk/discussion pages? Tania 13:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Fish creating software Hey, MatthewB. I was just wondering if there was some type of software for creating your own fish, because it would be nice if we could customize fish and maybe submit them. Or do you think it could be done in the 'PAINT IT' app that comes on Windows? ,,////, _////////_ .' -, / / /`'-._ _.-'| / _ \\/ / / / / ',.='_.'/ / (o) ||/_/_/_/_/_/_.-'_.' .' ||\ \ \ \ \ \ '-._'. '.--. //\ \ \ \ \ .'"-._'.\ `'-.\ \ \ \ \__.-'\) '-.| \\)`"""""`